20 Questions
by Selena Snow
Summary: Hello! Here I am, interviewing everyone's favorite cannon-totting mech, Ironhide! How could this go wrong?...you just had to ask, didn't you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just a random thing that I thought of during Creative Writing class! This will be a few chapters, and it's gonna be a bit...off. You'll see what I mean. ;P **

**Enjoy! **

"Hello! I am Cameron Simmons (that's not my real name. nice try!), here talking with everyone's favorite cannon-totting mech, Ironhide!" I greeted the studio audience cheerfully. He made a grunt and nodded his helm from his overly-large, transformer-sized chair.

"So Ironhide," I began, taking a thoughtful position, "What kind of cannons do you have there?"

"Well," he started, "I have a CB-27 right here, made out of Cybertronian metal from Tyger Pax and then-"

"Pft, really? Mine's from Kaon!" Starscream suddenly walked in and boasted. I quickly snapped my fingers, and Prowl and Jazz came up behind him. They smirked at each other before lifting the Seeker by his arms and carrying him away.

"How dare you touch me, Autobrats!" he screeched. "You must bow down before the glory of Starscream, future leader of the Decepticons!" he demanded as he kicked his legs. "One day you will beg for mercy! Like-"

"Like you should be right now?" I smirked while raising and eyebrow. "And keep dreamin', Screamer. No 'Con in their right processor would ever make a giant, mutated Dorito their leader." I snapped my fingers again, and Prowl and Jazz continued to exit stage right.

"Anyways," I continued, "So what is the best memory of you and Chromia?"

"Uh..." he hesitated, fiddling with his CB-27. "Well, I'm not sure that I can answer that...um..."

"Oohh! I can!" Chromia chirped as she appeared randomly beside me. I jumped two feet in the air out of my chair before falling unceremoniously back into it.

"O-okay..." I stuttered, still a bit shaken.

"Alrighty, then!" she clapped her servos together cheerfully. "Well, there was this one time in Kaon, when we were invading the Decepticon base together, and we were all alone, and-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Ironhide declared, putting a servo over her gossiping mouth. She huffed ungratefully before pouting.

"Uh...alright. Next question!" I moved on, still keeping a wary eye on Chromia. "Who is more annoying: Sideswipe or Sunstreaker?"

"Well, that's not exactly easy," he began as his blush started to go away. "They are both very annoying, but-"

"What? I thought that we were closer than that, 'ol Hide buddy!" Sideswipe waltzed in casually. I turned around in my spiny-chair to look up at him.

"Yeah, right, you little punk," Ironhide rolled his optics.

"Even Sunstreaker would be offended by that, Ironhide!" Sideswipe gasped dramatically as he put a hand over his spark, feigning a wound.

"No I wouldn't!" a voice called from off-stage.

Sideswipe smirked, "Yes you would, Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker growled as he stormed on stage. The usual twin-fight began, and I sighed. Snapping my fingers once again, I was relieved to see Prowl and Jazz come and escort the twins off stage left.

"Okay! I'll talk to the twins later, but for now, let's get back to you," I motioned to him.

"There are more interruptions to come, aren't there?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully, throwing my hands up into the air. That's when I noticed that Chromia (she decided to stay *rolls eyes*) was copying everything that I did.

"Do you mind?" I glared at her. She cowered quickly, scooting over towards Ironhide. He quickly put an arm around her shoulder in comfort, and I had to fight to not immediately squeal 'Awww!', when suddenly...

"AHHHHH! Help MEEEEEE! Glitter is taking over the wooooooooooorld!" the terrified voice of Red Alert called frantically as he ran back and forth across the stage.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even get to the question, yet!" I groaned, throwing my hands up into the air and glaring at the ceiling. I looked desperately over to Prowl and Jazz, only to see both of them laughing hysterically. The world really must be coming to an end, because seeing Prowl laugh is just flat-out weird.

Glitter began raining down from above, and I saw Arcee wink at me as she threw the pink and white sparkles down upon the poor Security Director. Red Alert was now covered in the shiny substance, and he was currently shrieking in horror.

"Would you SHUT UP?" I yelled in annoyance at the red and white mech.

He screeched to a stop and hit his helm on a light fixture. The light fell onto my now-overturned desk, and I peeked out from under Hide's leg.

"Uh..." Red Alert groaned with a drunken smile. "What're ya'll doin' o're ther'?" he asked before falling down.

Prowl soon appeared at the sound of my snapping fingers. He dragged the unconscious SD off the stage, and he caught me raising an eyebrow at him in question. Silently, trying to remain composed and stoic, he pointed a digit up to the ceiling, where Jazz was escorting Arcee away from the over-hanging catwalk.

"Til all are one!" she chanted happily, even though she was currently struggling in Jazz's grip. I lazily punched the air with my hand as I hung my head.

I rolled my eyes as she left, and then came out completely from under Ironhide's leg. I surveyed the damage done by a paranoid Security Director running around and screaming.

My desk was overturned, and Chromia had her gun out, pointing it defensively (and randomly...and spastically...) around the studio. I face palmed at her suddenly tough-looking act, before I trudged over to my chair that was somehow still standing. I quickly turned my desk upright, dusted the top surface off, and sat down, trying to stay calm.

"Alrighty, then," I started with an exhausted sigh. "So, Ironhide, NOT Chromia," I added when she perked up, "If you could visit anyone, online or offline, who would you choose?"

"Hm...I'de have to say Vector Prime," he offered casually.

"Ooh, being historical, are we, now?" I studied his response.

"No," he corrected. "Vector Prime was the first Cybertronian to discover that Energon could be made into an energy source for weapons," he replied easily.

"Wow, always going back to weapons, eh?"

"Well, I'm a weapons specialist. What do you expect?"

"Hm..." I agreed while staring him down. "I suppose." Tapping my finger on the desk, I continued to stare him down. His right optic began twitching, and he glance nervously around the room.

He blinked first.

"Ah ha!" I pointed in victory at the sky. "I have won over the day!" I proclaimed.

"Same here! Because I just mastered the Macarena!" A giddy Thundercracker skipped onto the stage. He began demonstrating his "mastery" of the Macarena.

I face planted on the desk.

**Chapter one of 20 Questions? Check!**

**Let's see, that was eight questions so far...so next time, I'll probably do a little bit less than that. ^^ Orrrr, maybe I could do more than 20 questions! **

***evil smirk* this is gonna be fuuuuuunnn...**

**Review!Review!Review! :D**


	2. Big News

Hello, all! Wow it has been a long time since I wrote this story. They call it a one-shot for a reason, but anyway- big news: I am publishing my very first book! If you love romance (as I obviously do), then this is the book for you!  
>To find it online:<br>1. Go to createspace .com (remove the space)  
>2. Go to the search bar<br>3. Click where it says "Site" and switch it to "Store"  
>4. Now search Stories Inside of Stories by E C Ransom<br>(it's the one with the messy green bow tie on the front)  
>Go on- take a peek at it!<p> 


End file.
